In a full-face-type helmet or the like, as disclosed in, e.g., the microfilm of Japanese Utility Model Application No. 51-6012 (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 52-99024) (to be referred to as “the above patent reference” hereinafter), an air intake hole is formed in a shield so the shield will not fog. In the shield of the helmet disclosed in the above patent reference (to be referred to as “the shield of the above patent reference”), a plurality of comparatively large air intake holes extending through the shield in the direction of thickness are arranged in a region including the lower end portion of the shield and its vicinity to form a row along the lower end portion. Each of the plurality of air intake holes is closed with a mesh.
In the case of the shield of the above patent reference, as the air intake holes extend through the shield (in other words, the original shield) in the direction of thickness, through holes must be formed in the original shield itself. The length of each air intake hole is short as it is substantially equal to the thickness of the original shield. In addition, the longitudinal direction of the air intake hole is substantially horizontal. Therefore, not only the traveling wind enters inside the shield through the air intake holes, but also raindrops and the like can enter inside the shield through the air intake holes. As the air intake holes must be formed in the original shield itself to extend through it, the shield cannot be worked very well, and the strength of the shield may be impaired.